


Tracer's Appointment with Dr. Ziegler

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Foot Fetish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After a checkup, Lena is unable to pay for Dr. Ziegler's services. Luckily, the doctor has another way that she can pay, not that she expects Lena to like it.





	Tracer's Appointment with Dr. Ziegler

Angela removed her stethoscope from Lena's chest, a warm smile on her face as she looked over at the Brit. "...well, everything looks good. Unless there's anything else you'd like to mention, I think we're all done here."

Lena reached down to zip up her hoodie, recovering from the cold feeling the stethoscope left against her chest. "...uh, yeah, I think that was it. Thanks, doc." As she looked up at Angela, she returned the warm smile.

"Very good," the doctor replied, before moving her hands over to her desk to type some details into her computer. She averted her eyes from Lena for the time being, trying to stay professional despite how her eyes had glanced down towards the young patient's chest. "If there are any further pains, you should come back. Persistence could be the sign of an infection."

"Got it," Lena replied, with a soft smile, before reaching into her pocket to grab her wallet. Angela finished typing on her computer, and then read out the price aloud before turning towards Lena for payment. "I don't actually..." Lena began, before trailing off as she flicked through her wallet. "I don't have a credit card or anythin' like that... I coulda sworn I had some dosh in here." Lena's expression was beginning to turn into one of worry.

After a pause, Angela spoke up. "Well, you know, I do offer alternative forms of payment if you're unable to provide the money upfront."

Lena wasn't exactly happy about the idea that she might owe money, but she supposed she didn't have a choice. Folding her arms together, she slipped her wallet back into her pocket. "I'm really sorry about this. I thought I had the money. What, uh... — do you need me to sign something?" she asked, looking over Angela for some sign as to what she was supposed to do next.

"No, no, nothing like that," the doctor replied, turning on her chair to face Lena, before leaning back a little. Lena raised her eyebrow, waiting for the doctor to continue. She had a sinking feeling, but she wasn't sure why. "A girl like you — young, pretty. It would be a shame to see you fall ill, and we can't be expected to have money on us all of the time." Lena couldn't shake the feeling that she was being buttered up for something, but she heard the older woman out, not wanting the police to be called.

Wordlessly at first, Angela reached down to slip off one of her shoes. Her pantyhose, a deep black, covered her feet in lieu of socks. Lena looked over them with a confused expression on her face, but Angela began to explain. "You see... I have a few tastes — fetishes, you might call them — that I struggle to utilise with my other partners. In return for my service, perhaps you could... service me." With that, Angela raised her foot higher, presenting it to Lena without so much as a word more.

Lena's eyes focused on the foot before her, her lips parted in surprise. She turned her gaze to Angela and then began to grit her teeth. "You have to be joking. You can't ask me to do that."

"This isn't a case of who can ask who to do what," the doctor replied, moving her foot an inch or so closer to Lena. The poor Brit could smell just how sweaty Angela's feet were — it was no surprise, but it wasn't nice regardless. "You've used a service I provide without the means to pay for it. I am the victim here. Proceed, or shall I call security? After they kick you out, I'll contact law enforcement and the next time we see each other again will be in a courtroom."

Lena wasn't sure how much truth there was to what Angela was saying. There was no way that she would get arrested for not paying, but... sued, well, she figured that sounded possible. She didn't want to risk it. Giving the doctor one last glance, as if hoping that she might be freed from the humiliation she was about to face, Lena leaned forward to draw her lips closer to the pantyhose-covered, sweaty feet. Was she really about to let someone debase her like this? She wanted to protest, but she didn't want to face the wrath of the doctor — a woman who had so quickly gone from smiles and kind words to 'suck on my toes you piece of rubbish!'.

The sour taste of Angela's toes was the first thing to hit Lena's senses — even through the fabric of the pantyhouse it was strong. There was a hint of salt to it, too, though the fabric seemed to hide that taste for the most part. Mouth open, the first thing to press against the pantyhose was Lena's tongue, unsteady and hesitant. The taste was so much worse than she imagined, but Lena came to realise quickly that Angela wanted some sort of sexual gratification from what was happening — that much was obvious from the way that the doctor slid a hand down between her own legs, slipping it into her underwear beneath the pantyhose.

The soft moan that left Angela's lips was unmistakable, and suddenly Lena felt used... but there was nothing to be done. Much to Lena's frustration, Angela's gentle masturbation had her foot swaying back and forth — how was she supposed to do a good job under these conditions? Reaching her hands up, she took the foot within her grip, and then returned her tongue to the unpleasant salty taste, running the muscle against the fabric desperately in an attempt to please the kinky doctor. By now, her saliva was making its way through the fabric, resulting in a slightly unpleasant feeling that fuelled the doctor's desire to see Lena worship her feet bare.

Lena watched, her tongue still moving against the fabric, as Angela slid the pantyhose down from her hips, sliding down towards her knee before Lena got the message and pulled away briefly. On the upside, she didn't have to touch those sweaty pantyhose anymore, but it seemed like the doctor had other plans for her. As a part of the poor girl had expected, she was then presented with the doctor's bare foot, smelling even more intense than it had with the pantyhose covering it. She pinched her nose shut and tried to turn her face away, only for Angela to smother her nose and mouth with the sweaty foot.

Lena sighed a defeated breath against the foot covering her mouth, and then took the foot in her hands again, before pressing her tongue against the sole. She dragged upward, doing her best to ignore the intense salty taste, now burning fire against her tongue. She looked at Angela with eyes of pure hurt as she reached the toes, and then pulled back to look at them. They didn't look appetising in the slightest, but... the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could get out of here and get back home to her girlfriend. Pressing her lips against the smallest toe, she eventually parted them to take it inside, her tongue moving against the underside while her lips engulfed it entirely. The taste was even worse up here; she could have sworn that Angela had never washed her feet in her entire life.

"That's it, Ms. Oxton," Angela teased, pushing the next toe against Lena's lips. The young adult moved her mouth over the second, and then the third. With three toes in her mouth, she moved her tongue between them, the intense sourness tainting her saliva. She wondered how long her mouth would taste of feet — a horrid, bitter taste that seemed to cling to the back of her mouth like bad food. Angela tossed her pantyhose aside, and then lifted her other foot to press against Lena's cheek, before shifting it next to the first, the big toe pushing against Lena's lips. As she opened her mouth to take the big toe of the first foot inside, Angela pushed the other foot's big toe in alongside it, exposing Lena's senses to a more fresh layer of sweat.

Lena looked like she was about to cry, but as she continued to masturbate, Angela wanted to go further. A part of her felt bad about what she was doing, but she couldn't exactly be expected to work for free, could she? Once Lena made her way to the other end of the second foot, having cleaned each of the toes thoroughly, even going as far as to push her tongue all the way between them, Angela pulled her feet back away from the younger girl, before setting them against the ground. She moved to her feet, and then motioned for Lena to lay down against the floor — a rough carpet that wouldn't be comfortable in the slightest, but Lena's comfort wasn't even a consideration of the slightly sadistic doctor.

Lena moved to lay on her back, a worried expression on her face. She didn't like what was happening, and watching the doctor remove the skirt she was wearing only amplified the young Brit's fear. "Wh-What are you gonna do to me?" Lena managed to ask — of all the questions inside her head, that seemed like the most pressing. Angela looked down at her with a smile that had no right being as comforting as it was, before kicking her skirt aside, and then moving around to stand above Lena.

"Getting my money's worth," the doctor told her in a flat tone, before dropping to her knees. Angela's (surprisingly attractive) ass approached Lena with haste, barely giving her time to realise what was happening before she planted her butt down against the poor girl. At first, Lena's nose pressed up against Angela's soaked pussy, but after some readjusting, the doctor moved her hips higher, pressing her asshole first against Lena's nose, and then against her mouth. The woman was pressed so tightly against her that Lena could hardly breathe, and she certainly couldn't without having to breathe through the thick stench that came with Angela's sweaty ass. In a way, it was intoxicating, but Lena didn't want to be there in the slightest, her negative feelings far outweighing what little arousal she managed to feel with her nose pressed deep in the doctor's crack.

"Are you going to start licking, or do I have to figure out another way for you to pay me?" Angela asked; it wasn't the best threat, but in her aroused state Angela couldn't exactly think straight. Lena did not want to start licking, but she quickly came to terms with the fact that she was going to have to. Closing her eyes, as a single tear of frustration rolled down her cheek, Lena lifted her tongue to press up against the tight, gently pulsating hole. Immediately, the taste hit her like a tonne of bricks, intense and musky, not in the least bit pleasurable. Try as she might, she couldn't find a single positive in the bitter taste, her bitter resentment built up within her, temporarily nullifying any strong emotion she was feeling. Her tongue got to work. She didn't want this, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. All she could do was keep licking until the doctor told her that she could stop.

As Angela moved her hand between her legs again, fingers bringing her slowly towards a satisfying orgasm, she ground down against the poor Brit's face, pushing her asshole against the girl's hesitant tongue as if trying to mark it with her scent and taste. Eventually, the tongue wasn't enough for her, she ground the tight, musky star against Lena's lips, and then her nose, making sure that the girl was thoroughly humiliated before she even thought of pulling away. For her part, Lena did a good job, her tongue trying its best to bring pleasure to the depraved doctor. Whenever Angela shifted from her tongue, Lena laid there, letting the woman use her.

Angela only pulled away as she felt her orgasm approach. Hastily, she turned herself around, laying her twitching cunt mere inches from Lena's passive mouth. She stroked her own clit, occasionally pinching the nub, right up until the moment that she felt her legs begin to shake; at that point, she no longer alternated, merely strumming hard at her needy clit as her cunt convulsed, grooling its sticky girlcum straight into Lena's open mouth. Angela grinned, looked down at her patient, and then remarked, "There's your medicine."


End file.
